PowerPuff Prom
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: My sequel to PowerPuff TEEN Girls...the girls go to the prom with the RowdyRuff Boys!


****

PowerPuff Prom

__

Narrator: The City of Townsville and the Prom is coming up!!

The Rowdy Ruff boys and the Power Puff girls were seniors, close to graduation and the prom. Blossom was in her chemistry class, Brick being her lab partner. Blossom wore a red polo shirt and black slacks, as Brick wore a black and red striped shirt with black jeans shorts. While Blossom was concentrating on the experiment, Brick was not. His mind was off somewhere else, because he had no idea how to ask Blossom to the prom.

"Okay, Brick, pour in the mercury," Blossom said, studying the beaker.

Brick was fiddling with his goggles.

"Brick?"

No answer.

"Brick?"

No answer.

"Brick!! The mercury, it's in the vile right next to you!"

"Oh, sorry," he blushed and handed it to her.

She grumbled as she put the mixture in.

"Uh, Blossom?" Brick asked, lightly touching her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question for you."

"Well, what is it?"

"Well, since the prom is coming up and since you're the student body president, you must go and I thought, well…" (Since Blossom is the smartest, I thought she'd make the best student body president!)

Blossom checked the heat on the Bunsen burner, "go on…"

"I was just wondering, would you go with me?"

Blossom gasped, knocking over beakers, almost burning herself. "Whoa," she said, "that was close."

"You okay, Blossom?" Brick asked, grabbing her hand.

"Y-yeah, now what was that you were saying?"

He blushed, "would you go to the prom to the prom with me?"

Blossom smiled, "oh Brick, I'd love too…but…"

"Are you busy with homework or something?" he asked, "oh, gosh, yeah, you're the student body president, might have other plans…" he said glumly.

"Hey, maybe I can come, I'll have to check with work," she said. (Blossom has a job at a the mayor's office.)

"Oh., I see."

"But if I don't have to save the world, of course I will!"

"Really?" he asked, his voice filled with happiness.

"Well, yeah!" she said, readjusting her goggles.

"Oh, thank you!" he picked her up in a big bear hug, knocking things over.

"Hey, cut it out!" the other students demanded.

"Brick, Blossom! That's not part of the experiment!" the teacher yelled.

"Oh, sorry," Blossom mumbled, about to laugh out loud.

Brick snickered, "won't happen again, Mr. O'Neil."

__

Narrator: The prom?? 

Bubbles and Boomer were in study hall together. Bubbles was wearing a pink and blue tank-top with white shorts. Boomer was wearing a gray T-shirt and jeans. Since Bubbles had nothing to do, she started reading a library book, while Boomer was writing her a poem.

Boomer couldn't get the poem right, he kept erasing and erasing, grunting and re-writing and crumpling the paper away.

"Boomer, what are you doing? Is that the Spanish assignment?" Bubbles asked, reaching forward.

"Uh, not really…"

"I can help you, let's see." She took the piece of paper and began reading it, it was written in Spanish (isn't' Bubbles secret power that she can speak different languages? I know she could speak Squirrel...)

"Wait, Bubbles!"

"This doesn't look like the assignment," Bubbles murmured, and began reading it (I don't know Spanish, so I'll give you the English version!) "Bubbles, your eyes are like sapphires, the sky and the ocean. Your hair like the sun. Your voice is like a bell and your smile is priceless. You are tough like your sisters, but you are the sweetest one. You're my favorite Powerpuff girl. Will you----" the poem ended there.

A quiet, embarrassed and beet-red-faced Boomer, hands covering his face, "I couldn't get the words right…"

"Seems all right to me!" she laughed.

"Well, Bubbles, would you," he paused and swallowed, "go to the prom with me?"

She smiled and nodded, "Si," (translation: yes…the only word I know in Spanish!)

Buttercup and Butch were in the Gym together, working out. Buttercup wore a light green sport's bra and black spandex pants with black shoes ad Butch wore a hunter green tank top and sweats shorts. They were taking turns holding the punching bag while the other punched it. It was Butch's turn to hold the bag while Buttercup punched it.

"Good job, Buttercup," Butch cheered.

"Thanks," she gave the punching bag a hard punch. 

"Try punching a bit higher," he said.

"'Kay."

"So, uh, Buttercup, if you're not busy," he started.

"Yeah, Butch?" she high-kicked the bag and about to punch it

"Would you go to the prom with me?"

"What?" she missed the punching bag and hit Butch by accident. 

"Ugh!" he fell backward and grabbed his face. 

"Oh, Butch, I'm sorry!" she shouted, walking next to him, "let me see, does it hurt?" she tried to pull his hands from his face.

He let her pull his hands away, reavling a forming bruise on the side of his face. "Does it look bad?" he asked with a wince.

"Well, sorta, but I'm sure I gave you worse bruises!" she playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey, cut it out!" he said, pushing her back, "could you get me some ice, please?" he sat down on the mat and she came back with the ice.

She placed the ice on his eye, "now what were you trying to tell me before I," she stopped to chuckle, "knocked you off your feet?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the prom with me."

She blurted out laughing then stopped when she saw the look on his face, "oh, you're serious."

He nodded, "if you don't wanna go, I can ask someone else. I know that's not really your thing."

"Well, I guess I could go. I'm sure my sisters would be going with your brothers," she scratched her head, "But I dunno, if I go, that means I'll have to wear a dress."

"Maybe you'll find one you'd like," he suggested, "or you could wear a nice suit or something…So is that a yes or a no?"

"Okay, I'll go," she groaned, "but if it's a bust, let's go somewhere else, okay?"

"Yes!" he stood up, almost knocking her over, "whoops, sorry, Buttercup!

__

Narrator: Buttercup doesn't want to wear a dress?? Well, I guess things never do change!

The girls flew home and told the Professor about it. He wasn't that very happy, "The prom???" he shouted, "you can't go to the prom, weird things happen on the prom!"

"We live in Townsvile, Professor," Blossom said, "a lot of weird things happen!"

"But Boomer wrote a poem, in Spanish!" Bubbles cried, "that's not fair, Professor!" she flew up to her bedroom. 

"And I gave Butch a black eye, so I'd better humor the guy and go," Buttercup mumbled.

"Proffesor, we're seniors in high school now," Blossom argued, "the prom is this Friday and we should go!"

"Really?" Buttercup gasped, "I guess we've got shopping to do then."

"But girls…."

"Don't worry, Proffessor, we'll be fine," Blossom murmured, "we're the Powerpuff girls!"

"And the Rowdyruff Boys are on our side now," Buttercup added.

"Please?" Buttercup and Blossom pleaded in unison.

"Oh, all right!" he sighed, "you need me, I"ll be in my lab." He slowly walked to the lab, "but you be careful!"

"Yay!" Bubbles called from upstairs. "Let's go dress shopping!"

"Oh, I hate dresses," Buttercup groaned.

The girls went to the mall to try out on some dresses. Blossom found a really nice sophisticated but elegant long red dress with sleeves off the shoulders a slit that came to her knee. The dress had a scarf that went with it and some gloves. Bubbles dress was a royal blue, sleeveless, long and poofy, like a Cinderella's dress. Buttercup actually found a dress she liked! It a hunter green dress made out of velvet and satin. It was short, it came just below her knees and the sleeves came down to her biceps.

"These aren't so bad," Buttercup murmured. 

"The prices are pretty good too." Blossom added.

"They're perfect!" Bubbles cried, "let's get them before someone else does!"

All three girls nodded and bought them.

__

Narrator: The Night of the prom

The (nervous) Rowdyruff Boys flew to the door, holding corsages. Brick wore a black suit with a red tie, Boomer wore a cadet blue tuxedo and Butch wore black slacks, black silky shirt and a green vest.

"Is this the right house?" Boomer asked Brick.

"Sure it is," Brick said, "I think.."

"Don't you guys remember?" Butch demanded, knocking on the door. "We flew them home in Freshmen year."

The Professor opened the door, "what are you boys doing here?"

"Hi, Professor," Brick said, "we're here to pick up the Powerpuff girls."

"We're their dates to the prom," Boomer added.

"Oh, that's right," the Professor said, "I guess that explains the corsages, come on in, the girls are about ready."

"Thanks, Professor," Butch said. They sat down on the sofa and waited for them…and waited… and waited…

The professor kept smoking his pipe and the boys tapped their fingers on the corsage boxes, waiting anxiously.

"I guess even super heroes take a while, huh?" the Professor asked.

The boys chuckled nervously. "Y-yes sir."

"We're ready!" Bubbles cried.

They flew down stairs and stood in front of their dates, who stood up in awe. They each held a box with a boutonnière in it. They pinned them on their dates and then they put their corsages on their wrists.

"You kids have fun, don't stay out too late," the Professor minded.

"We're sorry we took too long, guys," Buttercup apologized, "the mayor called a few times."

"Why, is Townsvile in trouble?" Butch asked.

"No, he just wanted to let me know that I don't' have to come and work," Blossom rubbed the side of her head, "about three times."

They got to the prom, where they could hear the music. It was decorated nicely, balloons and streamers everywhere. "Well, shall we dance, Monsherri??" Boomer asked Bubbles in a French accent, taking her hand.

"Of course, Misour," she said in the same tone.

They hadn't been dancing long when suddenly….

Mojo Jojo appeared, taking out the gym wall in a large tank.

"Hey, what are you dong here?" Brick demanded.

"I've come to take you guys back," Mojo Jojo replied.

"No way!" Boomer cried, "can't you see that we're dancing here?"

"You're dancing with the Powerpuff girls! They are your enemies! It is they who you should be fighting with, not dancing with, if you wanted some girlfriends, I would have made them!"

"Actually, Mojo Jo Jo, you did help create us!" Blossom said.

"Yeah, thanks," Buttercup added, "if it weren't' for you, we probably never would have met the Rowdy Ruff Boys!"

"Yeah, so can you go away?" Butch ordered.

"We're trying to enjoy our dates here!" Brick shouted, "we paid $18 for this thing!"

"And that doesn't include the corsages and the dinner!" Boomer yelled.

The Powerpuff girls gasped and put their hands on their hips

"Not that we didn't mind," Boomer said.

"No, I'm not leaving, I made you and I am here to take you back!"

"Well, we're not going!" Boomer shouted.

"Rowdy Ruff Boys, you are evil, you came from me, I created you and I am your father."

All boys' mouth dropped open and they raised t heir head back as they shouted, "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Well, if you're not going to leave, then we'll have to THROW you out!" Blossom shouted, "Come on, girls!"

Each girl flew to Mojo Jo Jo, punching the lights out of Mojo Jo Jo.

"This is for every dollar that our dates had to pay for this night!" Buttercup said, kicking off his hat.

"And this is for wrecking the gym wall!" Blossom shouted, shooting the red lasers from her eyes.

"And this is for being so mean!" Bubbles cried, swinging him around by his cape and throwing him out of the giant hole.

"And STAY OUT!" the Powerpuff girls demanded, their hair all messed up from fighting and their clothes wrinkled.

"Goodbye," Brick started.

"Mojo," Boomer continued,

"Jo Jo," Butch finished. Then they all crossed their arms, "Father!" 

"Well, let's continue dancing," Blossom said, tucking a hair behind her ear. "You did pay a lot of money for this." 

"I hope we don't get grounded for this," Boomer muttered.

"We don't stay with Mojo Jo Jo anymore," Brick said.

"yeah, but still…" Boomer shrugged and continued to dance with Bubbles.

After the dance they had dinner at the nicest restaurant in town. They were sure to be back at midnight and each Rowdyruff boy gave their dates a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, girls," they said as they flew away.

__

Narrator: Oooh! You kissed the Powerpuff girls! I'm telling the Professor! So once again, the day is saved, by the POWERPUFF GIRLS, in prom dresses!!


End file.
